Gym Junk
by depp.station
Summary: Karin's infatuated with a sweaty, gym-buffed Sasuke but who isn't? He may or may not be taken though so bith please.


**pairing:**SASUSAKU, one-sided SasuKarin**  
><strong>**genre:** AU, K+  
><strong>summed:<strong> Karin's infatuated with a sweaty, gym-buffed Sasuke but who isn't?! He may or may not be taken though so bith please.  
><strong>notes and babbles:<strong> Excuse my first AU fic. It's a SasuSaku gym!au and I wanted to write in Karin's P.O.V. coz that chick be cray and also excuse the ending. I martyred it after leaving this fic on the noose for three days.  
>First published fic since SS became CANON! <em>CANON<em> *sniffs*  
>Hope y'all enjoy it! Drop a review too aye!<p>

* * *

><p>Karin loves her low-pay, manic hours managerial job for two things: one, she can boss people around (and she's freaking good at that) and two, a black-haired, god-like stud that goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

She's known this Uchiha Sasuke for approximately two months now. He comes Monday nights with some of his mates; an obnoxious blonde who sweats like a waterfall and she _detests_ having to boss other people to clean up his mess, like seriously, can't she file her nails without having to scream? Then there's this one with the weirdest tropical fruit do, and another almost equally delicious guy who they call Hyuuga and she thinks it a funny name, Hyuuga, but she doesn't pay much attention to him especially since she found out that he has a girlfriend. Besides, she's more concerned with her future husband, Uchiha Sasuke, anyway.

Apart from Mondays, Tuesday mornings are her most favourite of days because her _Sasuke-kun_ comes to gym at exactly 7.15am when the place is barely occupied. Except for a couple of people on the treads, it was pretty much just him and her. And he _always_ comes alone. No stupid blonde or other distractions and it isn't as busy as her normal hours so she gets to ogle him as much as she wants.

She always finds the excuse to go up the second level where he usually is, pumping iron of Buddha knows how much to make him look even sexier than he already is. One time, she made eye contact with him and he actually acknowledged her with a nod. A _nod!_ She thought then that they were definitely meant to be.

It's Thursday afternoon and whatever her name is just clocked out, meaning that it's six o-clock and Sasuke and the blonde idiot, Naruto, she overheard them one time, will be coming in soon. She's already prepped herself ready for another smouldering, sexual-tensed eye contact like three days ago. She's made sure her hair was real good today too and her shirt was a bit more figure-hugging than usual. (This means that she totally stole, er, _borrowed_, a smaller sized shirt from their stock because manager advantages _hello_). She's more than ready to bat him an eye or two.

Typically annoyed after having to actually do her job and jotting down the information of a new member who recently joined, she is more than ready to watch the entrance of Mr. Sexy as Heck. An hour has passed, and then another. It was almost eight-thirty and she's seen no sign of him at all. She even went upstairs to see if he somehow slipped past her ever vigil guard, but nope. Uchiha Sasuke, who has never missed a Thursday since joining, is nowhere to be found.

Disappointed, she makes her way down the steps only to suddenly bump onto someone.

"Ow!"

Naruto's cerulean blues widen (have they really been that blue?!) as he holds her steady.

"I'm so sorry, -ttebayo!"

She would've kicked that horsefly over the head if he's not careful again but-

Wait.

The blonde's here. So doesn't that mean…

"No, no that's fine!" Karin responds a little too enthusiastically, going on her tiptoes and scanning their surroundings to see if Sasuke'll pop up somewhere.

"Geez, Naruto, are you really this clumsy?" An unfamiliar girl's voice wakes her from her surveying. Karin looks back to see a young woman of about her age who was so stunning that she almost fell a step. She was admonishing the poor blonde with a frown. The girl's perfectly tied-up pink hair, held by a perfectly perfect neck moved side to side as she kept pestering that Naruto to watch out where he's going more as they continued up the stairs after a gentle "I'm sorry again" with her epically angelic voice. Like-

Is she even real?

Karin almost wanted to hate her for how stunning she looked but she was too confused as to why Sasuke didn't show up even though that Naruto's there. She frowns as she walks back to the reception desk, wondering who the freaking Venus that girl is and how come her Sasuke-kun, isn't.

Karin sees Sasuke again the Monday after with his friends but on Tuesday, when she expects him to be there the most, he doesn't show up… again. On Thursday, he does show up with Naruto and the Hyuuga boy and a flirty brown-haired named Kiba but he didn't stay long. He left after a short conversation on the phone.

Completely annoyed at the sudden interruption to the usual routine of ogling and then flirting and then the eventual falling in love, Karin decides that it's time for her to finally act. With a smack of her lips and a sway that earned her a wolf whistle just the night before after a bit of an overload of liquid courage thanks to that drunkard Suigetsu, she walks up to Sasuke after his run.

Sweating profusely - not that she minded because he looks the more delectable all rugged and drenched - she gives him her best, and at the same time, professionally flirtatious smile. He cocks an eyebrow at her as he gulps down his drink.

"On behalf of the team here at Hebi Fitness, we would just like to extend our gratitude to you, Uchiha Sasuke, for being a consistent member for two months straight now. Your record shows signs of progress and real attention to your fitness, something we here in Hebi value the most."

Man, she's so good at this.

"I am-"

"Karin, isn't it?" he continues for her, his deep, husky voice almost made her melt into a puddle.

She composes herself with a clear of her throat. _Think sophisticated, Karin. Sexy and sophisticated. But oh my god, he remembered my name!_

"Yes, I am. I'm the supervisor here at Hebi and would like to ask if there's anything we can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask me personally. I'd be more than happy to do so for you." (She could almost here the snorts of her co-workers within ear-shot.)

Sasuke throws the towel over his perfectly-formed shoulder and shrugged.

"I do have one favour," he says, bending down to unzip his Adidas bag. He takes out his membership tag looped with a pair of locker keys and holds it out in front of her.

"My friend, Naruto's coming here with someone tomorrow. Could you give this to them?"

Overjoyed at the fact that _the_Uchiha Sasuke who she's been infatuated with for almost two months now is asking _her_ a personal favour made her want to scream out in joy. Composing herself with as professional a nod as she could muster, (completely forgetting that lending out a gym membership tag to someone else who's not a member is against the rules but who freakin' cares, he remembers her name dammit!) she takes the keys from him.

"I sure can, Sasuke," she drawls, finally allowing a little bit of her flirty side to show.

"Thanks." And with a swipe to answer his ringing phone, he leaves.

/

As suggested, Naruto comes in at exactly 8pm with Sasuke's supposed friend and Karin almost blanches. The so-called _friend_ of Sasuke's was none other than the girl that she bumped into a few weeks ago. The _stunning_ one, she almost spits out and Karin so badly wants to hate the girl but she just can't make herself do it. After apologizing on Sasuke's behalf because he's such an "ignorant mess, lending out gym memberships when you're not supposed to," she kindly asks Karin to _ask someone else_ to help her out with getting a membership here because she knows "just how busy you must be as the manager of this place" and that she doesn't want to eat her time with her silly questions and appropriating the $100 discount voucher she got from Sasuke as a new member. Apparently, Sakura had worked in this sector of the work industry before and she feels the pain of all it.

Seething, but of course not showing it outwardly, she calls one of the working girls to do so for Sakura not because she's not doing anything at the moment per se, but because she can't help but notice that Sakura was sporting an engagement ring on her left ring finger and if she does the maths (and she FREAKIN HATES MATHS), she may just explode.

She watches whatever-her-name-is laugh and cajole with Sakura, obviously enjoying her company as she complies to her new gym contract, looking to be the sweetest customer they've ever accommodated at Hebi. After taking her photograph as customary and saying a quick goodbye to Naruto, she leaves.

"Oh my god, she's so awesome."

"I know right! You know, she's a neurosurgeon at Konoha Hospital and she's only twenty-five? Like how successful can you get?"

"Oh my god, wow."

Karin barks at the chatty girls, scaring them off to do their duties before clenching Sasuke's tags (that were still in her hand) tighter. No one said that Sasuke's her fiancé. In fact, no one really knows for sure. For all she knows, Naruto may be her fiancé given that she's never seen Sasuke with her at all here at Hebi. Yeah. That has to be it. Haruno Sakura isn't engaged to her Sasuke-kun. She's just not. She can't be. Right?

/

Sakura tosses a water bottle at Sasuke before flopping down on the leather seat with a sigh.

"You are so paying for that monster session, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura pants beside him, still trying to catch her breath after a two-hour boot camp with the raven-haired, who didn't have enough sense in him to properly warn her beforehand.

Sasuke simply smirks, tossing the water bottle back at her as he adjusts the driver's seat. Her eyes glints mischievously as she belts herself in, ready to unleash her perfect revenge plan for his royal smugness.

"You know," Sakura begins. "I can't help but notice how you have such a big league of admirers at that gym, Sasuke-kun."

She prods his outstretched arm with a teasing smile. "Is that why you like going there so much?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at her for a brief second before turning his eyes back on the road.

"I mean, that's totally fine, Sasuke." She lets out a laugh when he grunts his disapproval. "I'm not complaining either since there are some pretty fine men there too."

She laughs out loud when Sasuke abruptly stops the car on an orange light when he usually, in all his recklessness, drives through them.

"_Sakura._"

"There's nothing wrong with looking!" He reaches over to pinch her thigh and she squeals, swatting his hand away and telling him to look at the road.

"You've got a bit of a fan with the main girl there too," she continues, gauging his face for a response. She giggles when he snorted. "She's been eyeing you since forever, apparently. Naruto told me."

"And you didn't tell me just how many guys tried to hit on you the first time you came with Naruto." Sasuke parks the car on the side-road, grabbing Sakura's bags with him. "Is that why you decided to join not two weeks after?"

Sakura sends him another teasing smile.

"I don't think my fiancé minds, actually. He's the understanding type." Sasuke, out of habit, reaches for her hand as they cross the street to her apartment building.

"Is he now?" Sakura kisses his cheek before taking out her key card.

"Yup! In fact, he's so understanding that I took the liberty of promising his favourite girl, Karin, is it? That I'll be giving this to him for her." Sakura takes out a small card from her bag and hands it to Sasuke who simply stares at it. She gives him a suppressed smile before shoving it in his hand.

"Thanks for the sesh again, Sasuke-kun!" She waves at him before the glass doors close behind her.

With his brows knotted together, Sasuke turns the card around to read the writing.

_**Dear Sasuke-kun,**_

_**Your friend, Sakura is so sweet for letting me know that you're available for a personal training session with me next Thursday morning. I've got a great session ahead of us and I can't wait to see you then.**_

_**Much fitness love,**__**  
><strong>__**Karin**__**  
><strong>__**Hebi Fitness**_

_**ps. Please tell her my deep congratulations again for her engagement to your friend, Naruto. I am so incredibly happy for the both of them as I'm sure you are too. Again with love, Karin.**_

Sasuke stares at the card dumbfounded. He pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out an exasperated breath.

_"Sakura."_


End file.
